battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blackfur
hai [[User:Greenshine2|''⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 15:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I mean.... welcome! Do u know what 2 do? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 19:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) IK.. Siggie's going... crazy? IDK. well, in this wiki, you just make ur own god/goddess, and choose weapons, powers, type, name, etc. Greenshine2 made dis wiki. 'Water Goddess!♥NARISSA♥ Bored..?' sorry wrong school and gen do u know gia wait!........ lightningcutiepie2203.........is me i have 2 usersStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 02:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) nope agusta pinesStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 02:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) School: St. Edward Cathlioc SchoolStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 02:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) hey i have to go to bed bu byStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 02:36, October 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i will be on tomorrow hey im on!! sooo hows it goinStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 21:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) user or godess Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 21:25, October 6, 2011 (UTC) and im gonna log in as lightningcutiepie2203 k Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 21:25, October 6, 2011 (UTC) hey go on chatLightningCutiepie2203 13:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) DO NOT use other people's picture, ze katana is Shadow's. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 19:59, October 7, 2011 (UTC) IGNORE MY LAST MESSAGE... Oop, ignore my last message, it just looks like it. XD Sorry. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 20:05, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yea [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 18:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Your disadvantage could be darkness. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 18:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) hi just saying hi so hi ^^ O its okay, get on chat. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 20:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) errr chat's not working for meh.... LEAVE MEH A MESSAGE. Nooooes, I was playing Plants VS. Zombies.... GET ON CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!! Befoooreee 8:15 [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 01:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Man... Blacky......we keep MISSING eachother.......... WELL, I can't get on tomorrow, so, don't message me tomorrow. T_T [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 02:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ya know what... you can have 3 weapons, but atleast make one a sub(for animal and human) the other for mains.(human and animal) [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 23:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) O get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 23:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I cant see u on chat, are u still on? If u r, leave a message on ma talk page [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 02:30, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 22:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I AM! But i need to brb for awhile get of chat! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 01:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo get on chat and we'll find Kouki's theme and rp [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 22:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Immm on chat --[[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 14:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) R U ONLINE CUS I WANNA CHAT! ☆turkey turkey turkey☆Hoshi Happy Thanksgiving!!♫☾leaves falling from the sky!☽ no, and it is not u. dont feel badHoshi Get spook ified! BOO! Get on chat! ~Dai Look at ma sig! ♫ Shadow ♫[[User Talk:Shadow the Dark Goddess|''You make me feel...]] 16:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) i am bored and wanna chat wit u! ~Dai Hai Blackfur!! This is Swallow! In a sense! I was on your profile on the warriors wiki and I found this! Thankyew!!!!! You indirectly led me to an awesome wiki! Mew! Kogata 01:19, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I miss our roleplaying days... If your on, meet me on the chat! And btw, I know its an okami fan art, but it LOOKS like a fox, so yeah..... Anyhoo, thanx! Um....help? Please? Hey! So I saw this wiki, thought it looked cool, so I wanna join! So.....what do I do? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 01:05, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Okay. Cool. BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 00:43, December 13, 2011 (UTC) heyy bwackyfur BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 00:05, December 14, 2011 (UTC)